The present technique relates generally to rail based devices and, more specifically, to an energy co-generation device for generating electric power in response to vehicular traffic on a rail.
Traditionally, operation data related to railroad traffic and railroad assets is gathered at manned junctions, such as a rail yard or a rail depot. By way of example, railroad workers often inspect rails for damage and loading conditions. As yet another example, railroad workers often inspect and inventory the incoming and outgoing railcars, to manage and facilitate the flow of traffic on a railroad network. However, railroad networks often span thousands of miles and traverse through sparsely populated and remote regions.
Unfortunately, traditional automated devices generally obtain operating power from an external power source, which is not generally available in remote areas. That is, the automated device receives operating power that is generated at a remote location and that is delivered over a power grid, and coupling the grid to the device can be a costly proposition, especially in remote areas. In certain instance, local power sources, such as batteries, have been employed. In any event, even if a local or external power source is provided, these power sources may not provide a cost effective mechanism for producing sufficient levels of power for operation of the automated testing devices.
Therefore, there is need for a system and method for improving electric power generation with respect to rail systems.